


A very merry unbirthday ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Party, Stripper, Wonhyuk - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Minhyuk viene invitato come cantante ad un party esclusivo. A questa festa, incontra Wonho, che lavora lì, ma come spogliarellista. Quando la festa sta per giungere a termine, i due decidono di festeggiare per conto loro e alla loro maniera.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1087379120974168064 )





	A very merry unbirthday ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **A very merry unbirthday**

«Allora, come sto? Cristo—no, non mi convince! Mi provo qualcos’altro, aspettami qui!»

Un ragazzo dalla corporatura esile e mingherlina, ma non per questo per forza femminile – anche se con una gonna, quelle gambe sarebbero state altrettanto estremamente sexy – ritornò velocemente dentro al camerino dopo aver urlato quelle semplici frasi ad un ragazzo seduto su una poltrona viola del negozio di abiti in cui erano entrati. Quest’ultimo, coi capelli mori e degli occhiali sul naso, sospirò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sorrisetto che diceva tutto, senza perdere la pazienza perché conosceva perfettamente il suo amico: quando una cosa non lo convinceva, non c’era modo di fargli cambiare idea o dire qualcosa, perché faceva tutto da solo. Erano lì dentro da circa quaranta minuti ed il biondo, Minhyuk, aveva già provato almeno dieci completi, ma nessuno di questi lo aveva convinto a tal punto da urlare e decidere che era quello giusto; quella sera era stato scelto per esibirsi come cantante ad una festa di compleanno di una ragazza, una sua cara amica, ed era nervoso per l’outfit. L’unica cosa che sapeva per certo è che il party era a tema ‘rosso’, quindi era l’unica cosa comune a tutto quello che si era provato fino a quel momento. Changkyun lo aveva trovato bello ed affascinante in tutti i vestiti, eppure Minhyuk continuava a dire o che si vedeva troppa pelle, o che non se ne vedeva abbastanza, e voleva qualcosa di sexy, ma non troppo. Dopo altri dieci minuti passati dentro al camerino, il ragazzo uscì con addosso qualcosa di… strabiliante. Si posizionò meglio la giacca rossa su quella stoffa di pizzo e trasparente che indossava al di sotto, e sotto ancora una canottiera nera, così che non fosse troppo scoperto. I pantaloni di pelle lo fasciavano fino ai fianchi, creando quindi un bacino ancora più piccolo di quanto già non fosse, e gli fasciavano perfettamente le gambe magre e poco muscolose.

«Come ti sem—» cominciò Changkyun, ma per l’ennesima volta fu interrotto dall’amico sempre troppo entusiasta: «è perfetto! È sexy, ma anche elegante. C’è il rosso, si vede un po’ di pelle, ma non troppa, e mi piace il culo che mi fanno questi pantaloni. Changkyun, credo che la tua tortura in questo negozio sia appena finita!»

Si guardò ancora allo specchio, con lo sguardo sorridente, come suo solito, convinto che quella sera, quell’outift, avrebbe fatto strage; Minhyuk era il tipico festaiolo, su questo non c’erano dubbi, ma non si infiltrava mai ad una festa con l’unico scopo di rimorchiare qualcuno. Lui andava, beveva, si divertiva e se capitava qualcosa di simile, ancora meglio! Non disdegnava niente, lui, sempre pronto a mettersi in carreggiata, qualsiasi fosse stata la sfida davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Stai bene, Min, davvero.»

«Lo so, lo so! Questo è IL completo! Ne saranno tutti entusiasti. L’esibizione, poi, dev’essere perfetta. Devo fare altre prove…»

A quel punto, Changkyun s’alzò dalla poltrona ed appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’amico, visibilmente in panico: quando si trattava di cantare ed esibirsi in qualche locale dov’era stato chiamato, improvvisamente si faceva mille seghe mentali. In apparenza, Minhyuk poteva sembrare un ragazzo molto sicuro di sé e delle sue doti, quando in realtà, Changkyun lo sapeva, era solo pieno d’insicurezze che avevano bisogno di essere tolte di mezzo per la sua salute mentale.

«Andrai benissimo, Min. E comunque ricordati di una cosa: ci sarò anche io! Dovessi fare una figura di merda, verrò da te e scapperemo via immediatamente.»

«Tu sì che sai come farmi stare meglio…»

(…)

La sera non aveva tardato ad arrivare e dopo un pomeriggio intenso di prove, Minhyuk si sentiva molto più a suo agio, sicuro di poter fare una bellissima performance: sperava quasi che qualcuno lo notasse, e lo chiamassero ancora. Era così che continuava a pagarsi i corsi di canto e le lezioni all’università, perché non c’era molto altro che potesse fare. Non era nato una famiglia ricca, lui, e odiava chiedere continuamente soldi ai suoi genitori per cose che, infondo, doveva fare lui, e non loro. Era un ragionamento molto strano, il suo, ma Minhyuk era sempre fuori da qualsiasi schema: se in una stanza di mille persone, erano presenti mille pensieri diversi, lui avrebbe trovato il millesimo e un pensiero diverso da tutto il resto, perché odiava catalogarsi alla massa. Non per questo era in cerca di attenzioni, ma odiava solo essere simile a qualcun altro. Lui voleva essere unico.

Entrando in casa della festeggiata, la salutò con una grande emozione, facendo un giro di ogni stanza, prima di posizionarsi nel piccolo palchetto che aveva a sua disposizione. Insieme a Changkyun, che era un fonico, cominciò a sistemare tutta la parte tecnica degli strumenti che gli sarebbero serviti per cantare quella sera. 

Pian piano, la gente cominciò a riversarsi con violenza oltre la soglia della casa e ben presto, alle nove e mezza di sera, ormai quella struttura era una sottospecie di club universitario, pieno di studenti già mezzi ubriachi e persone che volevano rimorchiare e portarsi a letto qualcuno. A Minhyuk piaceva quel tipo di festa, ma sapeva di dover lavorare, ed era molto professionale quando si trattava della musica. Della sua musica. E così, preso dall’adrenalina, cominciò la sua performance. 

(…)

Così come aveva predetto Changkyun, era davvero andato tutto bene e l’outfit di Minhyuk aveva riscosso successo: le ragazzine avevano cominciato ad urlare, quasi pregandogli di farle stare in ginocchio davanti a lui e succhiargli il cazzo, ma lui aveva bypassato per ovvi motivi. Prima di tutto, era gay, fino al midollo, e secondo, non se la faceva con delle ragazze minorenni che avevano solamente voglia di cazzo. Non voleva che gli saltassero addosso, artigliandogli la carne come degli zombie. Dopo la sua performance, Minhyuk scese dal palco dirigendosi verso Changkyun che velocemente gli porse un asciugamano per pulirsi il viso fradicio di sudore: il maggiore lo afferrò e se lo passò sulla faccia, cercando di non scompigliarsi troppo i capelli o sbavarsi il trucco; ne valeva della sua immagine.

«SEI STATO BRAVISSIMO. ANCORA PIU’ BRAVO DEL SOLITO.»

«Davvero?»

Changkyun in tutta risposta non parlò: preferì sorridergli ed abbracciarlo forte e stretto senza preoccuparsi minimamente dei vestiti sudati di Minhyuk. Erano passate due ore da quando avevano messo piede lì dentro e finalmente iniziava il vero divertimento! Dopo Minhyuk sarebbe salita una band, così da lasciare una parte della serata libera prima a loro e poi dopo al ragazzo stesso. Avvicinandosi al bancone degli alcolici, si versò una bevanda azzurra fino all’orlo di un lungo bicchiere e lo buttò giù tutto d’un sorso senza prestare attenzione alle suppliche di Changkyun di andarci piano. Con ancora l’alcool in bocca vide passare di fianco a loro un ragazzo dalla corporatura grossa e ben formata, col viso non troppo mascolino ed i capelli di due colori diversi. Minhyuk si ritrovò a sputare un po’ per terra ed un po’ addosso a Changkyun che urlò sopreso e senza capire il significato di quell’azione tanto avventata: «ma che cazzo fai?!»

«Penso che mi sia appena passato davanti il mio sogno erotico più grande…»

«Wow, sei già ubriaco?»

«Sono serio!» esclamò, scolandosi gli ultimi gocci di alcolico che ancora teneva in mano, e poi continuò: «divertiti! Io vado a cercare la mia anima gemella!»

E mentre Changkyun alzava gli occhi al cielo, Minhyuk era già corso fra la folla, spintonando le persone che gli stavano troppo addosso, e ritrovandosi quindi in una delle stanze più grandi della casa: era lì che si trovava la festeggiata, ed è lì che quel tipo era. Stava davanti a lei, immobile, a fissarla come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, la persona di cui era innamorato perso e per un attimo Minhyuk perse totalmente le speranze d’approcciarlo, ma poi fece qualcosa che non si aspettava: si strappò la camicia e partì una canzone piuttosto sensuale ed erotico. Era uno spogliarellista. Minhyuk, nei suoi vestiti rossi e leggermente più asciutti, si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, fissando la festeggiata ormai rossa in viso e tutta la gente attorno, esaltata, che fotografava e faceva video a tutto andare. Chi urlava, chi gridava, chi fissava quel ragazzo come se fosse un Dio greco—e cazzo, non erano molto lontani dalla realtà! Più si spogliava, più Minhyuk s’avvicinava di un passo per osservarlo meglio: la sua pelle era bianca, nivea, come se lì non ci fosse neanche un’imperfezione, ed i muscoli erano grossi, ma al punto giusto e niente di esagerato. Minhyuk pensò che avrebbe voluto toccarlo, palparlo e leccarlo solo per capire se fosse vero, se fosse reale e non stesse sognando un’immagine simile. Si muoveva sinuoso insieme alla musica, virile, sapendo perfettamente che cosa stesse facendo. Ad un tratto salì sul divano, sul quale era seduta la festeggiata, ed appoggiò le ginocchia ai lati del suo corpo, muovendosi circolarmente con il bacino su di lei a ritmo di musica; le afferrò poi il viso, dolcemente, con quelle grandi mani, e glielo fece alzare, così che le loro labbra si sfiorassero, ma niente di estremo: dopotutto era lì per lavorare, non per portarsi a letto la festeggiata.

E poi tutto finì proprio com’era iniziato, con quel tipo vestito solamente da degli slip blu ed un po’ sudato e la festeggiata che ancora avvampava dalla vergogna. Qualche secondo, qualche minuto, e la festa tornò alla normalità, ma non per Minhyuk, che nel frattempo aveva ricominciato a bere per godersi al meglio lo spettacolo ed essere ancora più sciolto.

«Complimenti,» cominciò, avvicinandosi a lui mentre si sistemava la camicia addosso, «avrei voluto tanto essere io, la festeggiata.»

Il sorriso che si dipinse sul viso dell’altro, fece perdere un battito al cuore di Minhyuk, forse due, perché non pensava che una tale scarica elettrica potesse avere un sorriso tanto bello e perfetto da illuminare l’intera stanza. Rimase senza parole, il biondo, cosa che non succedeva praticamente mai, visto che genere di chiacchierone fosse Minhyuk. 

«Puoi sempre chiamarmi per il tuo compleanno.»

«E se ti dicessi che il mio compleanno è oggi e lo voglio festeggiare nella camera di sopra?»

Dritto al punto, com’era solito fare Minhyuk; non usava molti giri di parole, lui, convinto che non ce ne fosse poi così bisogno, soprattutto se si possedeva dell’alcool nel sangue e se si mirava solamente al sesso. Se quel tipo di cui ancora non conosceva il nome non era gay e non aveva voglia di fare sesso, Minhyuk ci avrebbe fatto una figura di merda, ma poi le cose andarono diversamente: «perché non mi fai prendere un bicchiere e ci vediamo di sopra?»

Il ragazzo vestito di rosso sorrise ampiamente, buttando di nuovo giù ciò che aveva nel bicchiere per poi dirigersi verso el scale che portavano al piano di sopra, sperando che nessuno se ne accorgesse: non doveva essere buona educazione scopare in una stanza che apparteneva a qualcun altro, ma oltre a non essere prettamente lucido, sentiva di averne un gran bisogno. Quel tipo era uno schianto. Una volta arrivato nella camera da letto, si posizionò sul letto, osservando il soffitto con gli occhi lucidi a causa dell’alcool: stava per scopare. Era già successo, in passato, che ad una festa si appartasse con qualcuno, ma non in modo così loquace, né tanto meno diretto; solitamente aveva fatto sesso solo con le persone con le quali si era frequentato, ma visto che l’ultima relazione era stata un disastro, aveva deciso di farne a meno per un po’, dei sentimenti. Quelli potevano aspettare, mentre il sesso no.

La porta della camera da letto fu aperta e poi richiusa, palesando la figura del ragazzo. Minhyuk si mise a sedere sul letto, osservando l’altro avvicinarsi e posizionarsi fra le sue gambe che aveva aperto appoggiandogli due mani sulle ginocchia.

«Non vuoi sapere il mio nome?»

«A cosa serve?»

«Quando urlerai, non vuoi farlo col mio nome?»

Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Minhyuk, tanto che afferrò la sua camicia e lo tirò a sé, facendo incrociare le labbra: subito le schiuse, le proprie, così che le lingue potessero incontrarsi senza vergogna né timore, e prendessero ognuna possesso dell’altra. Qualche secondo dopo, già si conoscevano alla perfezione, e le mani del ragazzo dai capelli bianchi e blu, vagarono sulle spalle di Minhyuk, buttando la giacca rossa di lato e tirando giù la lunga zip che scorreva sulla sua schiena. 

«Allora dimmelo—» mugolò Minhyuk, staccandosi dalle sue labbra per riprendere fiato. «Io sono Minhyuk,» aggiunse.

«Hoseok. Mi chiamo Hoseok.»

E di nuovo le labbra bollenti tornarono le une sulle altre. Le lunghe mani di Minhyuk s’alzarono per togliergli la camicia nera già aperta e scivolare poi lungo i suoi jeans, tirandoli giù con un’azione unica e sperare che se li togliesse velocemente dai piedi. Nel mentre, dopo ciò, fece cadere le braccia della maglietta in pizzo, togliendosela dal davanti, e poi fece lo stesso con la canottiera, rimanendo mezzo nudo davanti all’altro. 

«Posso morderti, Minhyuk?»

«Fa ciò che vuoi.»

A quel punto, Hoseok gli afferrò le natiche e lo fece stendere direttamente sul letto, sfilandosi anche i boxer e poi le scarpe del cantante, poggiando le labbra prima su un suo capezzolo, poi sull’altro, e scendendo sul suo ventre, che morse. Lembo dopo lembo, la pelle assumeva una colorazione più rossastra, simile ai suoi vestiti, e così anche i pantaloni di pelle di Minhyuk furono abbandonati insieme a tutte le altre stoffe. Ora mancavano solamente i boxer.

«Vedo che qualcuno qui sta per scoppiare…»

«H—Hoseok…»

«Te l’avevo detto che il mio nome ti sarebbe servito.»

Le labbra del ragazzo dai capelli dipinti di due colori, scesero lungo l’elastico dei boxer e glieli sfilarono, lentamente, fino alle ginocchia, risalendo lungo il suo interno coscia: quelle gambe erano magre e proporzionate al resto del corpo di Minhyuk; gliele morse, gliele baciò, e finalmente arrivò alla sua meta primaria. Inglobò il membro fino alla fine, facendo urlare l’altro in modo del tutto poco virile, inarcando la schiena ed appoggiando una lunga mano sui capelli di Hoseok. Dio, era bravo, con quella bocca, pensò Minhyuk. Bravo davvero. Era bastato un solo tocco e si era sentito immediatamente in Paradiso, convinto di esplodere con solo quello sfioramento. Spinse il bacino in sua direzione, così da raggiungere la sua gola, le sue corde vocali, e donarsi allo stesso tempo più piacere, percendo le mani dell’altro – callose – a stringergli le cosce e poi i fianchi. Fu in un attimo che Hoseok ribaltò la situazione, facendo ritrovare Minhyuk con la pancia sul materasso ed il corpo piegato a novanta. 

«Fottimi, ti prego—»

«Cosa?»

«Hoseok!»

«Ripetilo.»

«Fottimi!»

Non ci mise molto ad entrare in lui, Hoseok, ma lo fece con delicatezza a differenza di come si era immaginato Minhyuk: prima gli afferrò una natica, per poter allargare al meglio la sua entrata e poi, dopo essersi afferrato il membro, cominciò ad entrare in lui, arrivando infondo solamente dopo qualche secondo la penetrazione. Per tutto il tempo, Minhyuk aveva ansimato come una ragazzina, con quella voce acuta e poco maschile, ma che Hoseok aveva apprezzato fin dall’inizio. Dopotutto aveva osservato la sua esibizione sul palco e non era stato l’unico, Minhyuk, a desiderare di finire in quella stanza. Da lì cominciarono le vere spinte: intense, profonde, e che muovevano il letto ogni volta contro il muro, facendolo scricchiolare. Minhyuk, in contemporanea, chiudeva gli occhi, inarcava la schiena e stringeva quelle coperte sotto di lui che non gli appartenevano, ma al momento era troppo impegnato per chiedere ad Hoseok se avesse chiuso a chiave la stanza in cui si trovavano. 

«Hos—seok…!»

Il più muscoloso dei due afferrò i capelli dell’altro e gli tirò indietro il volto, aumentando a dismisura il ritmo delle spinte, mordendogli in modo compulsivo il collo per lasciargli altri mille marchi proprio lì, sulla pelle candida, nivea e sensibile che si ritrovava. 

L’apice del piacere fu raggiunto in poco tempo, in quell’amplesso di spinte profonde che avevano lasciato dentro Minhyuk un’abbondante cascata di sperma; talmente abbondante, da farlo colare lungo il suo interno coscia fino a macchiare le lenzuola. 

Hoseok si abbandonò al suo fianco con il fiatone e le labbra rosse, labbra che furono raggiunte da quelle di Minhyuk in un attimo: le lingue si cercarono, danzarono e si leccarono fra di esse, esprimendo tutta la passione del momento solamente in quel bacio ricco di saliva e calore. 

«Mhm… un bel compleanno, Hoseok» sussurrò il biondo cacciando una risatina divertita che rimbombò per tutta la stanza.

«Quando compi gli anni?» chiese invece Hoseok serio, spostando di lato la frangetta dell’altro per osservarlo meglio in viso. 

«Il 3 novembre—perché?»

«Mi sembra un po’ troppo distante. Facciamo che la prossima settimana è il mio, di compleanno, per pura casualità?»

Non lo era davvero, il suo compleanno, era evidente, ma Minhyuk decise di rimanere al gioco ed annuire. Non sapeva se fosse una buona idea vedersi al di fuori di quella festa, perché quella, dopotutto, era solamente una scopata, ma se potevano andare avanti di scopate, chi era lui per fermarlo? Gli diede un bacio a stampo sulle labbra e poi, velocemente, riprese a vestirsi, senza però indossare la canottiera. Una volta essersi infilato anche le scarpe, andò verso la porta e poi si girò.

«Ho dimenticato la canottiera. Dovrai riportarmela—Ciao, Hoseok!» esclamò, uscendo dalla stanza e lasciando l’altro con un grande sorriso dolce sulle labbra.


End file.
